


Talking Through It

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Electric Seas [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow has a talent for being annoying, even thousands of miles away. Written for the "phone sex" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Through It

James had been trying to find his old room unsuccessfully for twenty minutes when he got the message. He looked up and down the corridor, stepped underneath a canted pillar and into a fairly secluded nook, and cradled his ear in the universal sign for _Please dear God don't bother me right now I am on the fucking PHONE._ "Yes?"

"You sound stressed," Jack said. James nearly fell over in shock, something which was a little easier to do than normal given the geometry of the hallway. "Can I help?"

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Oh," James could hear the implied shrug, "Lying naked in my quarters, jerking off, thinking of you. Thought I'd call."

James closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the pillar, trying not to think about Jack naked on his bed, which of course was now all he was going to think about. "Jack. I'm in North London visiting my family."

"So you can't lock yourself in your room and rub one out?"

He swallowed hard--and he had to give Jack credit, never before had he been unable to decide if he wanted to fuck someone or murder them. "If I could find my room, that would be an option."

"Eh? They can't have moved that much."

James rubbed his eyes and looked around. His cousins and coparents seemed to be leaving him alone for the moment, or they were just so engrossed in the game of loops that had been going on when he'd snuck out that nobody had decided to look for him yet. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh? Mmm." Jack started ostentatiously sucking on his fingers. James clenched his fingers into the muscles of his thigh so much he started to get a cramp, which didn't help at _all_ with the image of what Jack was doing. "Tell me that story," Jack said when his mouth was free again.

"It's a syncretic evolutionary architecture commune," James said slowly. "You know, thinking buildings, moldable spaces, varying geometries, that kind of stuff?"

"Mmm-hmm," Jack said, then made the particular moaning noise that meant he'd just put at least one of those fingers in his arse. James buried his face in his hands. "Sorry, I'm listening."

"I'm going to hang up on you," James said.

"No you're not. What's this with the architecture?"

James looked around the hallway, which was a pretty good example of what he was talking about. It hadn't been there when he'd arrived the day before, and it had all the hallmarks of being dreamed up and half-forgotten by one of the cousins; the floor was the blue-green of the old walls and didn't match up right, the columns had been raised but then abandoned, and someone had deliberately set the entire thing on an uphill slope, possibly to get around another room. Eventually one of his coparents would come through and neaten everything up, but in the meanwhile he was having trouble locating the doors. "Well, y'know, you can reprogram entire rooms, spaces, gravity... it's supposed to be really good for kids, spatial reasoning and stuff like that."

There was another alcove at the top of the hallway, and this one had a door in it. James peeked through carefully to see if there was anyone on the other side. So far he was in luck. No humans, and a vertical shaft in sunny yellow with a ladder to what looked like the door to his room, if it'd been left unmolested.

"So you can't just give yourself a lock on the door? Some reprogrammable house."

James gritted his teeth and started climbing. "It's not just--I got an ear infection, all right? I was seven, and for three days straight I couldn't tell up from down."

"You're really not helping the masturbatory mood right now, you know."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called me, then." The door was right. He opened it and sighed in relief. His own room--a perfect cube, with his bed in one corner and bookshelves covering the walls. He locked the door behind him and sagged against it with a sigh.

"You need relaxing," Jack said.

James rubbed his eyes. "I need to go back to Portsmouth and the library is what I need to do. I keep forgetting why I don't stay here."

"It can't be that bad. Look. Why don't you lie down on the bed... you do have a bed, yes? Or is that against the syncretic evolutionary architecture code of proper sleeping and buggery?"

That got him to chuckle. "Yes, I have a bed." He pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the corner between the mysteries and the engineering references, and lay down on the sheets. When he kicked his shoes to the floor they clunked just as though it was real wood. "Okay."

"You remember to lock the door?"

James sent a glance at it, checking for the red light. It was on. "Of course I did. Do you know how many cousins I have? Some of them are thirteen."

"Oh, don't want to corrupt the impressionable young minds," Jack said, then sighed a bit and shifted his weight, leaving James wondering what exactly he was doing with his fingers. "I was just thinking of how long it's been since you buggered me instead of the other way around. Not that I mind--"

"Jack--fuck." That image--Jack lying back on his bunk, eyes half-closed, legs spread--James closed his eyes and slipped his hand into his pants and wished fervently to suddenly develop the ability to teleport.

"Mmmm-hmmmmmm," Jack hummed, then breathed out in a throaty sigh that was definitely another finger, oh damn. "You naked yet?"

James moaned in frustration. "No, I thought I was just going to jerk off, not make a bloody production out of it."

"I like you naked," Jack said. "Gorgeous, pale... lickable..."

James bit down on his left forefinger to try and keep from making too much noise. "Mf! You're a devil, Jack."

"You've got to hide away to do anything, don't you?" Jack said keenly. "Listen to you. Hiding in your room. Wouldn't do anything like find a bathroom and wedge a bin under the door, you've got to have your own little hideaway with your own little squared-away books and figurines and tchotchkes--Well, let me tell you, Jamie-lad, next time you're on my ship I'm going to strap you to the mainmast naked and fuck you right there in the open--"

"FuckingHELL--" James yelled, and gasped as his orgasm ripped through him, almost involuntary and strong enough to make him see sparks. He lay there panting as Jack moaned his own orgasm out in his ear.

"So, more relaxed?" Jack asked after a minute.

"Yes," James admitted. He pulled his hand out of his trousers and grimaced, looked around for anything but the sheets to wipe it clean on.

"Good. I thought I'd come up to London and meet your family."

"Jack!" he exclaimed, shocked, but Jack had already hung up.


End file.
